Percy Jackson - Prince of Thieves
by Lunalove25
Summary: When three princesses of Athens are kidnapped, the gang of thieves that did it have no idea that they're about to have the adventure of a lifetime. Forbidden romances, daring rescues and dealing with the scheming Queen of Athens herself is the least of their troubles. Percy Jackson - self-proclaimed Prince of Thieves - has gotten himself and his friends way over their heads.
1. Chapter 1: Running

**I know, I know, I probably shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story. But my buddy Wapomeo Huntress and I had this great idea and couldn't resist trying it out. This is my – if not our – first AU story, but hopefully you guys'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own Amy, W.H. owns Ajax. We do not own any of the characters from the original series.**

**(This story has no correlation to any of our current stories – we just have way too much time on our hands and our imaginations go wild sometimes) **

Chapter 1: Ajax

Running, that's all I seemed to do. Run, hide, steal, and jump. I seemed to be doing a lot of that. I found my hideout among the trees.

"Safe and sound," I said to myself. Finally, I was settled in my tree canopy, my sword on my lap and my bow at my side. I heard a rustle to my left. I jumped down, bow drawn, and fiercely said, "Who's there? I'll shoot!"

Out from the bushes came a tallish boy, with shaggy jet black hair, dark piercing eyes, a black overcoat and black pants; his sword was pointed at me.

"Who are you?" I glared. "You're on my turf and I have home-field advantage; in short: my rules. So, who are you?"

He nodded, "Point. The name's Nico, Nico diAngelo. My partner – _who can come out now! _- is Leo Valdez." The boy who stepped out of the bushes next was shorter than Nico, with elfish ears, black curly hair, and a mischievous smile that set everything off.

"Can you put the bow down?" Leo asked. I lowered my bow, somewhat hesitantly. Being a thief had taught me not to trust easily. Trust the wrong guy, and you could end up in a palace prison for the rest of your days.

"Your name?" Nico asked. "Are you a thief, too?"

I nodded. "Ajax, and yeah, I'm a thief. Who wouldn't be in these parts? Only thieves survive."

Leo nodded. "How would you like to me a group of thieves?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, grabbed what little belongings I had and simply said, "Let's go."

_

We arrived at a complex filled with teenagers and kids varying in age from 7 to 16 years old.

"What is this?" I asked in awe.

Leo turned around and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. All the greatest kid thieves in Athens live here." He spread his arms out like he was announcing something.

Nico rolled his eyes. "He's exaggerating, but only a bit."

I scoffed. "Do you guys have a leader or something?"

Leo laughed. "You're about to meet them."

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter you'll get to meet the leaders – that shall be interesting. Alright, tell us what you liked or didn't like in a review! Next chapter will be coming soon, so stay with us!**


	2. Chapter 2: FIghting

**Yay, another update! With school at an end I actually have time to do things! Isn't that wonderful? **

**Disclaimer: Again, the only characters we own are Amy (me) and Ajax (Huntress) Do we have to say this EVERY time? **

**Amy's POV **

I lurched back, barely avoiding my opponent's blade. He countered and took another step forward, making me move back again to avoid getting the sword embedded into my side. I was slowly forced back into a corner – not somewhere you wanted to be. When you're a thief, you need mobility. You need stealth and surprise because those are the only things on your side. If you don't have those… well, enjoy life in prison. That's where you'd end up if you didn't know what you were doing.

My opponent smirked; he knew he had me right where he wanted me. I refused to go down without a fight and thrust my sword forward, aiming at his chest. It was a huge mistake. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand and twisted it, then kicked out so I lost my balance. Down I went onto the ground, unarmed and unable to move. In an instant the tip of the blade was at my chin.

"Alright," I said. "Uncle. I give." Percy smirked again and held out a hand to help me up as he dropped his weapon. I accepted it gratefully.

"You almost had me, you know," he said, trying to make me feel better about losing to him _again_.

"As if," I scoffed. "You're the best swordsman this place has seen in ages. Why are you wasting your time trying to teach me?"

He ruffled my hair like an annoying older brother does. "Because you're my little sister. You need to know how to defend yourself." I pushed him off and muttered, "Yeah, yeah." _You just wait, _I thought. _I may not be able to use a sword to save my life, but there are other weapons. _

We had just started to put our swords away when Leo and Nico came over to the arena, leading some girl I'd never seen before. I nudged Percy and then waved them over.

"Hey guys," I said. "What's up?"

"Hey Am. We were just showing Ajax around," Leo said. They gestured to the new girl. "That's her."

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out a hand for her. We shook hands and I gestured over to Percy. "The slow one here is my brother, Percy."

"Hey!"

Ajax laughed. "Nice to meet you both, too."

"Are you thinking of staying here at Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked.

Ajax nodded and said, "Yeah, I think so. It's better than being on my own in the forest."

"In that case," I said, "mind if I take over the tour? I don't want those two –" I gestured to Nico and Leo "- to kill you with their jokes."

"_Hey_!"

"Sure, whatever works," she said. We left the boys to their arguing about who had the worst jokes and Ajax followed me to the main area with the cabins.

**Woo, extra long-ish! I'm happy that I finally got that out of my system. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen, but had no idea how to write it, you know? Anyways, hope you enjoyed and remember to review and follow for more! **


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

**Hey guys! So glad to be able to get this out to you! Ok, so I've got good news (aka you're getting an update) and bad news which shall be explained at the bottom. But in the meantime, READ ON MY MINIONS. **

**Disclaimer: We only own Amy and Ajax. NO ONE ELSE GOT IT? **

My new tour guide introduced herself as Amy. Her hair was a honey brownish color compared to my dark brown-almost black-hair. There wasn't much difference in height; she stood barely a half inch shorter than me. _That's_ _new_, I said to myself. Most girls either stood taller or shorter, mostly shorter. She waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I clearly must have been daydreaming."

She smiled. "Nah, it's okay. I was asking how you become a thief."

I thought for a moment and gave her the short version: "Born to a gypsy, never met my father, left the gypsy clan when I was 10, became a thief to survive." I left out the "my-half-brother-is-a-noble" part not wanting to give off the wrong impression.

She nodded and said, "That seems to be everybody's tale around here, minus the gypsy bit."

Amy showed me the rest of the complex when the question I knew was bound to come up came up. "Why the name Ajax?"

I shrugged. "My mom wanted to give me a noble name. I was also supposed to be a boy. I'm versatile with a sword and my gypsy family called me "courageous to the point of stupidity". Honestly I was in a way."

Amy accepted this and chuckled. "Let's hope you just don't kill yourself or do anything too stupid." I laughed too, getting the reference to the original myth.

We returned to main camp and everyone was training in one way or another. We walked into the main tent where Percy, Leo, Nico, and another girl stood. The girl was arguing with Percy.

"I'm telling you Kelp Head, we have to go through the back door. The window would be obvious."

Percy chilled the girl. "Thals you're being insane. The window is the only way in." I looked at the table and saw what looked to be a blueprint of the palace.

"There's a gala this weekend, with that you could walk right in the front door." Which I thought I had said in my head, but based on the look the group was giving me, I must've said it out loud. "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear."

'Thals' and Percy nodded. "I'm Ajax by the way." I introduced myself to 'Thals'.

"Thalia, at your service." I nodded.

"When's the gala?" Nico asked. I had to remember.

"Sunday, 8 o'clock," I said after a brief moment.

Leo smiled. "Perfect, we'll walk through the front doors and get lost in the crowd."

Percy nodded, "Steal what we have to-"

Amy finished his sentence, "And then get the hell out of dodge." I smiled at the brilliant plan. _Let's hope_ _Luke's not paying_ _attention_, I prayed to myself.

**Ok, so bad news time… Basically, WH is going to Camp all summer (no, not Camp Half-Blood. If she was I would be going with her) and since they don't have internet there and you're not allowed mobile devices there's basically no way we're gonna be able to continue writing until after she gets back. She said she would write her next chapter on notebook paper, but then she would have no way to send it to me. Basically, this story is going to be going on hiatus until the end of summer. I'll try to write the next chapter and have it out, but after that you'll have to wait for WH to get back. We hope you understand! In the meantime, why don't you check out our other stories? Anyways, see you in September! **

**~ Lunalove25 and Wapomeo Huntress **


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting

**Hey… So… I know this chapter is, like, a week late but something came up so I haven't had the chance to get this up until now. Sorry if you were waiting but basically we had to go support my cousin cause she got knee surgery. She's okay now, but I couldn't bring my laptop with me so yeah… Sorry for it taking so long. But I know I promised an update so I sat myself down, found my 4 hour Disney music playlist and got to work! Hope you enjoy :)**

**This chapter is part of my campaign to 'Fanfic Fourth', a little thing my best friend and I came up with. Search it on Tumblr if you want to find out more about it (and follow me – I'm Lunalove25 on there as well)**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing besides Amy and Ajax. The others are all too awesome to have been created by us. **

Annabeth's POV

_Another _gala? I could hardly believe that my mother thought that throwing another one would actually make me happy. She always seemed to think that she knew exactly what I wanted. She wasn't even close.

I got up from my seat by the window and went into the study where my friends Piper and Hazel were waiting. They weren't princesses – they were actually daughters of some important nobles that my mother knew. I guess their parents thought that sending them to stay at the castle would help them somehow, but all it meant was that I wasn't alone, so I was grateful. They were the only ones that actually understood me.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Piper asked, not even glancing up from her book. She always seemed to know just how to mess with me.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, if you guys come with me," I said and watched as the two of them looked up in shock.

"What? We can't go down there!" Hazel was the youngest of us at the age of thirteen but also the most mature.

"And why not?"

"_Because_ Annie," Piper said, earning a well-deserved glare from me, "we're not princesses. You are. They don't care about us."

"But _I _care, and I can't go down there alone. I'll die of boredom!"

Piper gave me one of her looks. "Would you rather your mother find you here?"

Huh. She had a point.

"Whatever. I don't have to be down there yet," I responded.

"Yeah, yeah. You just wait." I love my friends, but, god, they drove me crazy sometimes.

I got up again and went towards the window. Already the carriages were pulling up and people in their fancy outfits were getting out. Oh, joy. It was starting. The whole stupid gala was supposed to be a celebration of my birthday. My mother was acting like she actually cared. I knew the truth, though. She didn't care at all. Ever since my father died and my mother had taken over the throne, she'd been acting differently. Colder, more distant from me. What happened to the kindness in her heart? I knew it was there. I just had to figure out how to bring it back.

The lights flickered suddenly and I heard Piper say something under her breath, clearly annoyed. I was about to turn and tell her to finish her stupid novel later, but the lights went out and stayed dark this time.

"What's happening?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel, it's fine. The lights just went out."

"Well, I can see that, obviously!"

I reached out blindly, trying to find a candle or something when suddenly Hazel let out a scream. There seemed to be the sounds of fighting and swords clanging against each other and Piper screamed too before being silenced by something. Before I knew what was happening, someone was binding my hands behind my back and a gag was being placed over my mouth. I struggled but my capturers were too strong and no matter how I fought, I couldn't break free. They took me down what sounded to be the stairs where someone was giving orders, including one to "knock 'em out!" There was a bit more light there but I still barely caught the flash of sea-green before something hit me in the head, hard. Just before I passed out, I heard an angry female voice say: "Percy, what did you do?!" and saw a second hint of sea-green in the dark.

**Hehe, cliffhanger! Didn't mean to end it off like this, especially with a two month wait, but you know how muses are. Sadly, no more updates until September :( But I hope you enjoyed this! I was so happy to be able to add Annabeth, Piper and Hazel into the story. From here on out, it gets interesting. **

**Don't forget to review, and happy Fanfic Fourth! **


	5. Chapter 5: Solving

**Boy, does time fly or what? I can hardly believe that Huntress is back and it's time to get back to writing! Well, I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait. From here on out, things get intense! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, we own nothing except for Amy and Ajax. When are Rick's lawyers going to get that through their heads? **

Ajax's POV

I darted into the palace and got lost in the crowd, in which I came across the only room I cared about: my brother's. I ran in and flicked on the lights. I went on rummaging through his dressers and found what I needed: a leather bound knife in a sheath, the knife he stole when he last ran into me. "Perfect," I smiled. I grabbed his gypsy pendant - he didn't need it now, did he? – and looted a couple other items such as some jewels and his emergency stash of money. I proceeded to jump out the window and run to the rendezvous point.

When I got there, Thalia and Amy had their bags slung over their shoulders, while Percy, Nico, and Leo had theirs on the ground.

"Percy, what did you do?!" Amy exclaimed at her brother.

"Relax sis, it's just some ransom money."

Thalia glared at him. "Ransom money?" I then glared at Nico.

"Open his bag," I demanded. Nico opened Percy's bag and I saw a curl of golden blonde hair fall out. I recognized it instantly.

"Percy! Do you know who you have here?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Some noble's daughter?" he answered nonchalantly.

"No," I started as I redid the bag up, "who you have here is the most influential person, behind the Queen, in all of Athens!"

Leo stepped in, deciding to be the voice of reason. "Hate to break the flow of information here but I suggest we RUN!" He had a good reason to suggest this – I looked over my shoulder and saw palace guards coming our way. We grabbed our sack, threw them over our shoulders and darted out into the woods.

When we got back to camp, we assessed what we had gathered. Thalia, who was in good with the Asian merchants, had stolen spices and furs. Amy counted a good amount of jewels. I brought out what I had gotten. Percy reached for the knife.

"Don't even _think _about it, Percy," I growled. He threw his hands up in surrender and backed away. Leo and Nico emptied their bags along with Percy's. Out came tumbling the captives, Princess Annabeth and her ladies-in-waiting, Piper and Hazel.

"We have to bring them back," Amy concluded.

"Without getting anything out of it?" Percy exclaimed. "Are you nuts?"

"She," I said, gesturing to Annabeth, "is getting married in two weeks!"

Percy looked at me like he could hardly believe it. "To who?"

I rolled my eyes and rattled off facts I knew by heart: "Luke Aaron Castellan, born May 4th at 5 AM."

Percy glared at me. "And how do you know this?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Percy, he's my illegitimate brother."

Amy was taken aback. "So you're a Royal?" she stuttered out. I chuckled.

"Wrong side. His mom is my mom. His dad wanted something different so he did the deed and nine months Luke appeared. Then she gave him to his father thinking he would have a better life that way. She walked away and had me and refused to give me up."

Thalia gave me a sideways glance. "Does he know about you?"

I nodded. "He does. We've met."

Amy looked at her brother. "We _need _to give them back."

Percy finally gave in. "Tomorrow. Until then… STOLLS!" Two burly twins came in. "Take them to Tent five and keep guard," Percy ordered. The Stolls nodded and took the captives to their assigned tent.

The group sat around the planning table, trying to figure a way to sneak the captives back in undetected. Every time we came up with something, Percy, Amy, Thalia, or I found a reason we couldn't do it.

"We could just hold them for a while. If they don't like it, we'll take 'em back free of charge," Leo suggested.

Nico nodded. "It's the only thing we've got Perce." Amy smiled and nodded while Thalia and I gave our approval. All eyes shifted to Percy. He gave us an approving nod. We all breathed a sigh of relief. The smirk on Percy's face told me he wasn't letting the captives off the hook that easy. He was going to find a way to put them to work. _Oh, this isn't going to end well, _I thought to myself.

**Hope you enjoyed! As for those of you that are hoping for Percabeth, that should be soon, though I won't say when exactly as that would spoil our fun. Anyways, as always, see you next time! **


End file.
